Phorbol diester tumor promoters inhibit spontaneous and induced conversion of preadipose BALB/c 3T3 cells to adipocytes. This differentiation is also inhibited by the antiviral agent, interferon. To determine the mechanisms by which these compounds inhibit adipose conversion, and whether the mechanisms are the same or different, the effects of the inhibitors on various enzymes involved in glucose metabolism and fatty acid synthesis will be determined. The tumor promoters also induce differentiation in a line of human promyelocytic leukemia cells, HL-60. Variant HL-60 cells resistant to this effect of the promoters will be isolated in order to analyze the promoter-cell interactions that lead to the induction of differentiation in these cells. The studies on the effects of the promoters on blood cell differentiation will be extended to freshly isolated normal and leukemic bone marrow cells.